Refragatio futilis est
by samej
Summary: Mejor no saber que la piel de debajo de la máscara de hollow es tres veces más sensible de lo normal, que su punto débil es la nuca, que le gusta que recorra su cicatriz con la lengua, que todo con él es duro, cortante, o que cuando está teniendo un orgasmo ruge, literalmente, y tiende a clavarle las uñas hasta hacerle sangre.


_No tengo la menor idea de cuándo empecé a escribir esto pero mínimo un par de años. No se me da muy bien la pareja pero bueno, al menos he conseguido terminar esto (que me ádaba pena despus de tanto tiempo dejarlo a medias). El título significa __la resistencia es inútil_.

_Nada de esto es mío y no saco un duro con ello._

* * *

**Refragatio futilis est**

Grimmjow, sabe Ichigo, tiene mucho más de felino que la forma de su liberación. Es independiente, no deja que nadie le ordene, se muestra excesivamente arisco con los desconocidos y el desprecio, aunque mezclado con locura, es la marca de la casa. Pero también ha aprendido que le gusta que le acaricien (cuando lo pide), tiende a restregarse en busca de calor y es absurdamente posesivo con cosas que no son suyas.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que le conoció, así que está acostumbrado a sus idas y venidas, adecuadas a sus propios intereses; a los moratones, a las peleas antes y después del sexo. Y durante, claro, cuando se confunden los besos con los mordiscos y los insultos con los gemidos.

Hay poco de él que le sorprenda ya. Nota su _reiatsu _según sale de la Garganta, y sabe que en algún momento aparecerá, antes o después, y si tarda demasiado irá a buscarle él, estúpidamente duro, pensando en pegarle y en romperle la boca con la lengua.

A veces se pregunta como hacía siquiera para resistirse al principio.

Lo intentó todo durante semanas. Hacer ejercicio hasta quedar exhausto no le sirve: eso cansa sobre todo su cuerpo físico y en el momento en el que sale de él y es su alma quien hace el trabajo siente como si tuviera de nuevo energía, y le parece infinita y lo que le apetece es _pelear_. Tampoco la masturbación le ayudaba a dejar de pensar en Grimmjow y al final lo apartó de las opciones: cuando todas terminaban siendo acerca de un pelo azul enterrado entre sus piernas, la solución era peor incluso que el problema.

Lo cierto es que Ichigo no tiene un gran espíritu analista así que, ¿para qué preocuparse de lo que hay entre él y el Espada?. No iba a sacar nada en claro, y además no cree que le fuera a reportar ningún bien. Todo es mucho más sencillo así, sin preguntas incómodas ni respuestas falsas.

Prefiere no pensar en la posesividad que lee en los ojos de Grimmjow cada vez que follan, ni en el calor que siente en el estómago las contadas veces que han dejado llevarse por el cansancio y el suelo ha hecho de cama.

(Grimmjow respira fuerte, lo ocupa todo; a veces ronca un poquito y se retuerce, dormido, y-)

Es mucho mejor.

Mejor no saber que la piel de debajo de la máscara de hollow es tres veces más sensible de lo normal, que su punto débil es la nuca, que le gusta que recorra su cicatriz con la lengua, que todo con él es duro, cortante, o que cuando está teniendo un orgasmo ruge, literalmente, y tiende a clavarle las uñas hasta hacerle sangre.

De todas maneras, intenta no ceder a la primera de cambio y cuando Grimmjow aparece pelea, y vuelve a tratar que se quede en eso, en liberarse a través de la violencia, pero es inútil. Es inútil cuando sus peleas han sido, son, y serán el medio, no el fin. No es algo que pueda controlar, si desde que dan el primer golpe la sangre se le acumula en la entrepierna y solo puede pensar en que llegue el momento en el que uno de los dos consiga despistar al otro para poder tumbarle y comérselo a mordiscos.

Siempre acaba roto, de una manera u otra, físicamente apaleado, la culpabilidad corroyéndole la mente y el espíritu más negro que nunca. No puede evitar pensar que es eso, realmente, que se está volviendo loco con tanta sangre en su vida y tanta violencia y el bastardo de _el otro_ gritándole en su interior; a veces tiene miedo y casi se busca el agujero de Hollow en el pecho, porque cree que puede dejar de sentir en cualquier momento.

Pero a la vez, el tiempo que pasa con él es el mejor que tiene, hastiado de la vida del instituto, de los gritos de los hollows, de la responsabilidad en sus hombros, de Aizen. Cada vez más a menudo se buscan, y se encuentran; las peleas se hacen más cortas, dejan de existir incluso; el sexo es menos apresurado pero igual de intenso, y a Ichigo a veces le da miedo también eso, eso que ruge dentro de él cuando Grimmjow le mira como si fuera lo único que le interesara.

Quiere salir del círculo pero es como resistirse a la fuerza de atracción de un agujero negro..

Ichigo observa el techo, en la penumbra de su habitación, mientras le oye (_shinigami)_ llamándole, buscándole. Quiere aguantar, esta vez sí, los puños apretados y los labios formando una fina línea blanca en su cara, el miembro enhiesto bajo el pijama. Se asoma a la ventana y nota el frío invernal clavándosele en los huesos.

Grimmjow aparece delante de él, como si todo el aire que le rodease fuese suyo y el mundo le perteneciese. La expresión sádica, los ojos azules, el pelo que pide a gritos que alguien tire de él.

- Ichigo.

Solo necesita eso, su nombre pronunciado en un tono que es orden (_ven_) y es necesidad (_ven, ya_) e Ichigo se deshace de su cuerpo terrenal en el momento que alza una pierna hasta el alféizar y salta de la ventana, atrapando los labios de Grimmjow entre los suyos y olvidando el frío, el hambre, las dudas y el miedo.

Cuando se separan, Grimmjow tiene sangre cayéndole de la comisura, torcida en una sonrisa salvaje.

Ichigo se relame de la suya el sabor a metal.

* * *

_Los reviews me alegran el día._


End file.
